Disaster Date
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: When Booth and Brennan go on a "date", something goes terribly wrong. Now the Jeffersonian Team have to stick together because something has happened to Booth. This especially takes a toll on Brennan. Will she be able to be Booth's rock in his time of need?
1. The Explosion

_**So, I am finally back to writing. I have missed it so much and I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting for updates on my other stories. Have no fear; I will be updating very soon. **_

_**But I figured while you were waiting you could read this Bones story. I was going through my files on the computer and I found this story; two chapters worth. It was written while I was first getting involved with Bones and I guess I didn't like it because I changed the story line and that's why this chapter and the next chapter are the same as my other fic, You and Me. I'm changing it after the second chapter to something more interesting and I'm not sure if I will end up finishing You and Me. **_

_**I'm not sure exactly where I was going with this story before, so things are likely to change. Any ideas, feel free to message or comment. **_

_**Okay, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. Dr. Sweets asked us too. And you don't want him to split us up do you?" Dr Temperance Brennan said, approaching a door. "Besides it's at a bar, one of your favorite places."

"That is not true," Agent Seeley Booth protested, holding the door open for them to slip inside.

Dr. Lance Sweets, their therapist, had requested them to go on a "date," to see how well they interacted when it wasn't work related. Sweets, as Booth called him, was convinced that they harbored feelings for each other. But for now, he was happy with their playful banter.

They picked their way through the crowd and plopped onto two seats at the bar.

"A beer please," Brennan asked the bartender.

"Make that two," Booth added. He turned to Brennan. "I never pegged you as a beer girl, Bones." He took a big gulp of beer when the bartender placed it in front of him.

Brennan took an equally large sip. "Appearance isn't everything you know."

"Yeah, sure Bones," Booth snickered and Brennan glared.

There was a pause. It grew longer, till it became uncomfortable.

"Well, this is awkward," Booth said, stating the obvious.

"You're right, we shouldn't do this," Brennan said, making a move to get up.

"Wait, Bones," Booth said, placing a hand on her arm to stop her.

She stopped in surprise but she lowered herself back onto the seat.

Booth thought quickly for something to keep her there. Not that he would admit it, he liked spending time with Bones.

A slow song played over the speakers. "Oh, I have an idea," he said. He drank the rest of his beer and jumped off his stool. "Let's go Bones."

"Wha-, hey I wasn't finished with that!" she exclaimed as Booth took the bottle out of her hand. He slipped his hand into hers and pulled her to her feet. "What is this about Booth?" she asked, confused, but she didn't take her hand away from his.

He led her to the dance floor, and she gave him a skeptic look. Before she could say anything, he took her other hand, intertwining their fingers.

He met her gaze. "Dance with me," he whispered.

"Booth, I'm not really the most coordinated person…" She stopped when he slipped his arms around her waist. "Okay," she agreed quietly, hoping that he didn't notice how breathless she was.

She placed her arms around his neck. She felt unsure of her movements, but she felt comfortable with Booth, like this was just right. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

It was a beautiful song. They swayed to the music, and Booth even had her spin a slow turn.

She smiled up at him, and he gazed down at her, trying to gauge what she was feeling. With Bones, it was always hard to tell.

All he was aware of was her in his arms, how she fit perfectly. She was so beautiful with her eyes shining and she was glowing in the dim light.

The whole time they were dancing, they inched closer to each other.

The song ended, but they stayed the way they were.

Booth leaned his head down, while Brennan tilted her head up.

She smelled the beer on his breath and his lips looked enticing. Once they did this, there was no going back.

Just as he was about to press his mouth to hers, behind the bar was a crackling sound.

Booth whipped his head up, and his mouth dropped open. Then his instincts kicked in.

"Temperance, get down!" Booth yelled, discarding her nickname in the serious situation.

He dove over her just as an explosion rocked the building.


	2. Saved Her Life

Booth dove over Brennan as glass flew everywhere and heat radiated from all sides.

Booth looked up groggily, blood slipping down from his forehead into his eyes. He tried to assess the damage to the building and if everyone was okay, but he could barely see anything with all the smoke.

He refocused on Bones. She was his priority right now. He needed to get her out of the building and make sure she was safe.

"Hey, Bones! Temperance can you hear me?" Booth called to her over the noise, cupping her cut face in his hands.

She didn't answer, she was out cold.

He swore under his breath and tried to stand up, ignoring his whole body protesting.

He bent down to carry Brennan out of the building and it was then that he realized the intense burn on his leg.

He suppressed a gag as he saw his bubbling skin, and he scooped Brennan into his arms.

She started to come to as he started limping painfully.

"Booth?" she said, her voice sticky. "What happened?"

Her blue eyes were confused as she looked up at him. She must have seen how messed up his face was, so she looked down at herself.

She was cut up everywhere; pieces of glass were embedded in her jacket. She had some serious burns on one half of her body. She coughed shakily as she inhaled some more smoke.

She looked up at him again, this time panic in her face as she recalled what happened. Panic was not a look that occurred on her face often.

She searched Booth's face and she must have seen the pain etched there because her look became one of concern.

"No, don't worry about me Bones. I'll get you out of here. Don't worry," he wheezed. He could hear sirens coming closer. He prayed ambulances were already outside.

"Almost there," he panted, seeing the stars though a hole in the roof.

He skirted around some rubble and they finally inhaled fresh air, which immediately sent them into a coughing fit.

Booth's legs wobbled and he collapsed to his knees, which sent shooting pain up his legs.

Brennan shifted her weight so they were both lying side by side on the ground.

An instant later, paramedics were by their side. They strapped oxygen masks over their nose and mouths.

Brennan met Booth's eyes and she saw relief there. Relief that they had both survived.

"Booth-," she started, but was cut off when a paramedic instructed her to keep the mask on.

They were strapped onto stretchers and loaded into the back of the same ambulance where they were hooked up to about a million tubes and machines.

The ambulance jerked into motion and the siren seemed deafening.

Paramedics were poking and prodding and Brennan hated it. The oxygen mask was replaced by tubes so she could talk. Immediately, she started snapping at the medics.

"Bones." Booth's voice was weak, but firm. "They are trying to do their job. Let them make sure you're okay."

She looked over at Booth. She tried focusing on his eyes and not on his wounds. The bottom of his jeans looked melted with his skin and the medics were trying to cut them off.

She took his hand, ignoring the white hot pain that shot up her arm and the peeved looks of the medics.

"You saved my life," she said. "I'll never forget that Booth."

"We're going to get through this," he told her, squeezing her hand. It was as if he hadn't even heard her.

She saw his face go white; his eyes close, and felt his hand slacken.

The monitors beeped erratically.

"What happened? What's going on?" she demanded frantically.

No one answered her. They just kept trying to stabilize him.

"Booth, wake up! Booth please!" But he didn't move a muscle. His hand slipped from hers.

"Booth!" she screamed his name over and over again and she tried to get off of her stretcher.

Immediately hands pushed her back down, but she wouldn't- couldn't- control herself. All she knew was that her partner, her _friend_ was possibly dying because he had tried to save her.

If he died, she would never forgive herself.

She felt a new liquid sliding through the IV tube, into her veins.

She didn't stop trying to get to Booth until she became too tired. Her limbs felt like lead.

The last thing she remembered was Booth's immobile body and the incessant beeping.

Then she floating on a sea of darkness, where there was no pain, physical or emotional.


	3. Unconscious

_**So, this is where the real story begins. As I said before, the two previous chapters were a repeat of my story, You and Me. This is where this story takes off on its own journey and I hope you like it better. I already enjoy writing it better than You and Me.**_

* * *

Brennan's eyes fluttered open slowly. The light hurt her head and her mouth felt like cotton. It took a few minutes for her to notice the beeping in the room and she finally processed that she was in the hospital.

She opened her eyes for real, blinking against the harsh lights in the hospital room. She turned her head to the side, cringing at a pain in her neck. She noticed Angela sleeping in a chair beside her bed. She couldn't remember what happened, but she didn't have the heart to wake Angela up.

As she sat, searching her memory, it all came back. The date, the explosion at the bar, Booth…

Booth. Where was he? The last thing she remembered was Booth passing out as he was being loaded into an ambulance.

Panicked, Brennan shot up, ignoring the pain she felt over her body. She started ripping off the tubes that were attached to her, albeit clumsy because her damaged hands were wrapped in layers of gauze.

Instantly, the machines started going crazy. It not only alerted the nurses and doctors, but awoke Angela anyway, who had a look of concern on her face and was too surprised to move.

Brennan tried to swing her legs over the side of the bed, but her left one was like dead weight and it was then that a pair of nurses rushed into the room, urging her to get back into bed.

Brennan didn't say a word. Not while the nurses hooked her back up to the machines. Not while they asked how she was feeling or if she needed anything. Not even when they explained why she was there and told her the doctor would be in soon to give her a prognosis.

She waited until the room was empty, save herself and Angela.

"Ange," Brennan rasped, "Where's Booth."

Brennan, observant as she was, noticed how Angela couldn't even meet her eyes. Angela averted her gaze, reaching to hand her best friend the glass of water that was by her side. She handed it to Brennan, who sipped it gratefully, feeling rejuvenated although still in pain.

"I'm really glad you are okay," Angela said, brushing a tear away from her eye, hoping Brennan didn't notice, but knowing she did. "When the hospital called, I couldn't breathe."

Brennan understood; it was how she was feeling now, not knowing what had happened to Booth. She just wanted some answers, although she could tell already that the news was not going to be good. She cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming," she said. Paused. "Now, please, what happened to Booth," she begged, bracing for the worst.

"Sweetie, why don't we wait until the doctor comes in and talks to you…?" Angela trailed off when there was a knock on the door. As if on cue, the doctor walked right in, holding a clipboard.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan. I am Doctor Bennett." He flashed a pearly white smile at her. "And how are we feeling?"

Brennan didn't like him, but that could be just because she was in pain and impatient. To her, he seemed very phony, but that wasn't important right now. How could she care about what she was feeling when she didn't even know what was going on with Booth?

But still, it appeared both Angela and Dr. Bennett were both expecting an answer so she took a deep breath. "My chest is tight, my entire body is aching, and my left leg feels completely useless. But I don't care about these formalities Dr. Bennett, I would just like to know where Booth is," Brennan said, completely forgetting that this doctor would not know her partner.

Dr. Bennett cocked his head to the side, confused and Angela interjected, explaining that Booth and Brennan were partners and had been working together for a long time.

"Ahh," Dr. Bennett said, understanding. "The gentleman that was brought in at the same time as you were." His mouth became a thin line.

"I would like to see him now, seeing as no one will give me any answers as to what happened to him. I shall see for myself," Brennan said, getting testy.

Angela looked at Brennan and, seeing that she wasn't going to give up on her pursuit, pulled the doctor to the side. Brennan wasn't sure what Angela said to him, but he came over, checking her vitals and not seeing anything too bad, called a nurse for a wheelchair.

It took a lot of effort and a nurse to get Brennan into the wheelchair, but eventually, with Angela directing, they were finally on their way to see Booth.

Brennan noticed a sign they passed, notifying that they were entering the ICU. Her heart skipped a beat. Angela laid a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

It got quieter, more subdued, the more they progressed into the ICU. People weren't rushing around and Brennan wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

Finally, they reached a room; the door hung open. Angela pushed her slowly into the room. The first thing Brennan noticed was Hodgins and Sweets, sitting in chairs on one side of the room. They both stood up when Brennan and Angela entered.

Sweets looked like he wanted to say something, but he held back. Brennan assumed he felt responsible for what happened, but she knew that was irrational. How could he have known that the place that she and Booth picked would explode?

Angela wheeled her closer to the bed and then stepped back beside her husband.

At first, Brennan thought they had the wrong room. The frail looking creature lying on the bed could hardly be the same Seeley Booth that she knew. He was hooked up to just as many machines as she had been, but the problem was, he wasn't awake. He had cuts all over his face and she bet she didn't look much better. His legs were exposed, and the burns were intense, although it looked as if skin grafts were placed over some of the wounds, so he must have gone into surgery. A part of his head had been shaved and it was bandaged. She placed a hand on top of his. It was soft.

She turned around as best she could, a questioning look in her eyes.

Hodgins stepped forward. "He had many severe burns on his legs. His jeans were almost melted together with his skin. They had to bring him into surgery to take care of it right away. That's when they found a bleed in his brain. Fortunately, they were able to fix it, but he has yet to regain consciousness," he explained.

But Brennan could tell by their demeanor that that wasn't it. "Please," she said, gesturing for him to go on. Hodgins looked back at Angela for support who stepped forward.

"Brennan, they aren't sure he is ever going to wake up. And if he does, he might lose many of the memories that he has."

Brennan felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Booth might never wake up? That wasn't even a plausible theory and her brain couldn't wrap itself around it.

Sweets, Hodgins, and Angela were staring at her, waiting for any kind of response.

Brennan turned back towards the bed, looking over Booth. He had saved her life, but possibly at the cost of his?

At that thought, Brennan felt something snap. Furious, she pushed herself out of the wheelchair, but her leg wouldn't support her for long. She tried to rush towards the bed, but collapsed in a heap. Sweets barely made it to her side to catch her and ease her to the ground.

She heard a high pitched, keening wail and it took her a moment to realize that the sound was emitting from her own mouth. It eventually took the form of Booth's name, but she wasn't in control of herself anymore and she couldn't stop.

Again, more nurses ran in, surprised at this interruption in the ICU ward. They tried to help Sweets shift Brennan back into the wheelchair, but she was inconsolable, refusing to leave Booth's side. Horrified, Angela buried her head into Hodgins chest.

A nurse left and a few moments later, Dr. Bennett came in, holding a syringe. Brennan was so distraught, she didn't even notice until after they stuck it in her.

Immediately, her limbs felt too heavy to support. She felt arms lifting her up. Her head lolled to one side and Booth was the last thing she saw before she succumbed to the darkness, but not before a single tear fell from her eye.


End file.
